


Layers

by whiteroses77



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce is undercover, he meets someone special, how long will it take until they can peel away all their layers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

TITLE: Layers  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 4779  
WARNINGS: scenes of prostitution.  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: When Bruce is undercover, he meets someone special, how long will it take until they can peel away all their layers.

~*~

When he heard Sal Maroni was alive and well and had reappeared, in Metropolis this time, he had to follow and get in with the Intergang to be where the action was. The gang was reorganising, Bruno Manheim had been released from Stryker’s, and it was a good time to get in with the organisation. He hadn’t got to see the Boss yet, but he was moving on up in the Suicide Slum division. Whose headquarters was an old rundown bar called Benny’s with a back room and a pool table. The other members sat around smoking and drinking, doing a lot of talking and not much action as far as he could see.

Since he’d been here he noticed a kid hanging around at the pool table, the other guys ignored him. He couldn’t, not when the kid was always there.

“Hey, Mike, why’d you let that kid over there hang around?”

Mike laughed. “That my friend – is my prized boy!”

“Your boy, are you still running the game, Milano?”

“The gang is moving on up, it’s true. But it’s the old rackets that still make the dough.”

“No doubt about it, but boys, Mike! I thought it was the girls who made the money?”

“Conway runs the girls, they do keep the steady cash coming in, but my boys make more a pop.”

He chuckled “You got a lot of boys then?”

“Oh, about a dozen or so, but my boy over there he’s special.”

He said doubtfully, “If you say so, Milano.”

Mike called to the kid. “Hey Joe!” the kid looked over. “Get over here, kid.”

The kid came over; Matches could definitely see the appeal; if you were that way inclined.

He was a right pretty thing with big eyes like the ocean, long dark eyelash’s, full pink lips, his hair was all curls and waves around his head. He was wearing stonewashed jeans tight around a full ass and a tiny yellow t-shirt mid-drift bare. He was certainly showing off his wares.

He stood next to Mike. “Yes, Mister Milano?”  
  
Mike slid his hand down onto the kid’s ass. “This is my favourite boy, aren’t you, Joey?”

Joey looked down with a small smile on his lips, “Yeah, Mister Milano.”

“Show Mister Malone here; why I get the best price for you.”

Joey glanced at him then and sashayed towards him, he started to kneel down in front of him. Matches barked a laugh. “I don’t think so pal, I don’t give it to no pretty boys..." he glanced at the kid, "... no offence, kid.”

Joey looked to Milano and then rose again at his nod.

“You want one of Conway’s girls, Matches?”

“I don’t pay for any tail.”

“Hey, perks of the job.” Milano said looking past Matches. Malone turned to look, Joey was back over at the pool table, but he was watching them. Probably wasn’t used to being turned down.

~*~

The days turned in to weeks, business continued and the kid stayed in the background always there. It was unnerving.

Until the day, Sal Maroni walked in. All the members gave him the respect he deserved. They sat down to do business, Matches saw Maroni watching the kid. Mike saw it too. “I see you appreciating my Joey, Mister Maroni.”

Sal asked, “He your boy, Milano?”

Mike called Joey over to Maroni just like he had done for Matches. However, Sal did not turn down the offer, his eyes clawed into Joey and he grabbed the kid’s ass.  
  
Joey turned to Milano for direction. “Why don’t you show, Mister Maroni, how good that mouth is.”

Maroni looked disappointed but slouched down in his chair anyway. He nodded to the kid. “C’mon, boy, wrapped that pretty mouth around me.”

Joey dropped to his knees, released Maroni’s dick and then went to work on it.

Soon Maroni was grunting and trying to get enough leverage to fuck the kid’s mouth, somehow he never quite managed it. Matches against his normal desires got hard watching, his gaze solely on the kid. Watching that pretty mouth stretching around a dick; from the racket Maroni was making, the kid was one hell of a talented whore.

As he continued to watch Joey, he glance down his body and realised the kid wasn’t even hard. The thought that Joey didn’t enjoy his job wilted Malone's erection.

Afterward, Matches went to the toilets and found Joey in there, he was bending over the sink trying to swill his mouth and throat out, he was muttering to himself. “It is part of the job, you know that.”

The kid startled when he saw Matches through the mirror. “Are you alright, kid? It must be tough to jump when someone else clicks his fingers, eh?”

The kid nodded, “Yeah.”

“Why do you do this job, kid?”

Joey turned away, “I got nowhere else to go.” Joey walked past him and out the door.

~*~

In the next few days, Malone kept hearing about some new racket. However, he couldn’t get the details out of anyone. He could tell something was going down. Malone wanted to get the hell out of here, before it did. But he didn’t want to leave the kid behind though, to this life. Matches could tell he was a good kid just needed some help.

Everyone was getting antsy; the only way to get the kid alone was…“Hey, Mike, that offer on your boy still open?”

He saw Joey’s head jerk up.

“Finally come to your senses, huh, Matches?” 

“What can I say; he put on a good show with Sal Maroni, didn’t he?”

Milano called Joey over. He laughed. “You’ve worn, Mister Malone, down baby, he wants you, kid.”

Malone saw a flicker of something, like disappointment in Joey’s eyes before he knelt down.

“Not here. I don’t do peep shows for nobody; I want it in the back room.”

“Aw, Malone, I give you a gift and you won’t let us watch.”

“Are you taking it back?”

“Fuck you, Malone, I don’t welsh on anything!”

Malone stood, “C’mon, Joey!”

Joey trailed him.

~*~

In the back room, he told Joey to get on his knees just for show, Matches sat down. As he got comfortable, the kid started undoing his belt. “Wait, kid, I just want to talk to you, something big is going down. I’m getting out and I want you to come with me.”

Joey’s eyes flickered around the room; Malone spotted a camera, he had not noticed before. He whispered. “They watching, kid?”  
  
Joey nodded. Then he went for his belt again. Matches allowed it. Being in this position though, Malone couldn’t help the hard on that bulged between his unzipped pants.  
  
Joey dipped his head down; and sucked at the head of his cock, through his boxers; Malone’s cock flexed and grew.

“Fuck kid!”

He hadn’t meant for this to happen, but the kid had his face in his lap. Matches reached inside his shorts and pulled his cock out. He stroked himself – shit - Joey was watching him, then he leaned forward and licked at it.

“Oh, shit, kid!”

Joey stared into Malone’s eyes as he swallowed him down. Goddamn it!  
  
Matches thrust in as Joey ran his hands under Malone’s shirt, up over his stomach to his chest and back down. He pulled away gasping, then his hands disappeared between them. One hand returned and fisted Malone’s cock then he sucked him back down again hungrily, the other hand stayed out of sight.  
  
When the kid started whimpering around his cock, Matches realized that Joey was fucking his own hand. The thought that he had turned the kid on, was like a drug, he arose from the chair and holding onto Joey’s hair, he thrust in deeply.

Oh, fuck, yeah, Jesus. Malone now knew why he was Mike’s top boy. When a shudder went through Joey, Matches realized the kid had come for him and it finished him off. He lost control and fucked Joey’s mouth. He kept him close and Joey swallowed everything. Malone slumped back into the chair.  
  
“Hey, Malone, fun times over, meetings starting.” Mike called.

Malone called, “Yeah-yeah alright.”

The kid had his back to him, zipping up his jeans. Matches knew he’d made a mess of things. How was he supposed to trust him now, he was just like everyone else that had ever used him. He went to reach out but stayed his hand; instead, he left to return to the others.

~*~

Then the next night when he was returning to the club, there were cops all over the place. Malone hid behind a wall and watched as the cops were arresting everyone. They were loading vans with evidence. Matches started to back away, he sure as hell didn’t want to get caught. He saw the police chief come out the club, and with her was Superman, with Mike Milano in tow. Superman personally put Milano in the prisoner van.

Shit, what the hell was the Big Blue Boy-scout doing here. Matches had never seen the Man of Steel up so close before, seeing as though he was Gotham born and bred. The rumours were that the Batman didn’t allow other capes on his turf. The do-gooder waved at the cops and flew off. Matches made a break for it.

The next day it was all over the papers – suspected members of Intergang were arrested for running a prostitution ring  that had also been dealing Class A drugs to their clients as well. Matches hadn’t known about the drugs. But here it was, in black and white front page of the Daily Planet, reported my some guy with the name Clark Kent.

The article mentioned sources but nothing about individual hookers. Matches needed to find Joey get him the help he planned for him. Maybe this guy, Kent, knew something that could help him.

~*~

Malone entered the Daily Planet building; the dame at the front desk gave him directions. Matches felt uncomfortable in this environment, but it was something he had to do.  
  
He found the reporter at his desk. He was some nerd in glasses, focused on the computer screen in front of him. “Are you Kent?” the nerd looked up, his eyes widened behind his glasses. “You the guy who done that story on Intergang?”

Kent looked at him like he was something stuck to his shoe. “I don’t respond well to threats.”

“Hey, whose threatening ya? Listen pal, I just need to know, if you know what happened to a kid named Joey, he was one of the hookers.”

“I protect my sources. I am not going to tell you anything.”

“Hey, buddy, I just want to help him.”

Kent smirked, “Help him; you probably just want him to work for you.”

“It’s nothing like that! Okay, if you do talk to him, tell him, Matches Malone was looking for him, alright. Here.” He took out a piece of paper; with his number on it, he passed it to Kent.

“Don’t expect a call, Mister Malone.”

Matches wiped his face with his hand. “Joey don’t have to contact me if he don’t want to. If you see him, can you call and tell me he’s doing alright. Please?”

Matches walked away frustrated but hoping for a call.

)~~(

Clark didn’t know what to do. Malone seemed sincere; but how could he trust a gangster, even one who was showing concern for someone else.

After long deliberation, Clark decided to call Malone to quell his own concerns.

Malone answered after just one ring. “Hey!”

“Hello, Mister Malone. This is Clark Kent, I’ve spoken to Joey and he said to tell you he’s fine, he says there’s nothing to worry about.”

Clark heard Malone sigh in relief. “Where is he?”

“I’m sorry, Mister Malone, but that information wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I know you have no reason to trust me but I think I can help him, get him back on the right track.”

Clark laughed mirthlessly. “What would you know about the right track, Malone?”

He heard Malone mutter, “Damn” then “Okay, Mister Kent, if you come over to my place, I can prove to you I can help Joey.”

 ~*~

Clark couldn’t believe he had agreed to this meeting. He just seemed to be drawn to Matches Malone. He entered the dingy hallway in a building one step up from a squat. He knocked on the door, Malone then answered it. “Hey, thanks for coming, Kent.”

Inside the room, it was more liveable at least everything looked clean.

“So, where’s this proof?”

“First, I just want to make it clear that I have no ulterior motive in making this offer – I want Joey to come live with me.”

Clark shook his head. “No ulterior motives except you would just get sex whenever you felt like it.”

“Damn it, Kent, you're wrong!”

“I’m wrong, so tell me Malone; didn’t you have your erect penis down Joey’s throat, not two nights ago?”

Malone sat with his head in his hands.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, I just wanted to talk to him, make him this offer. But then he had his face in my lap and…”

Clark waited, “And?”

“I’m just a man, Mister Kent. You must have seen the kid, he’s fucking beautiful, and I couldn’t resist. I know I shouldn’t have let it happen but…”

Clark was starting to feel light headed, he wanted to comfort Malone, tell him it was okay but he still couldn’t trust him. Clark cleared his throat. “Even though, I think you’re sincere, I can’t tell you where he is.”  
   
“Shit, - Malone whispered - I can’t believe I’m doing this. Mister Kent, will you wait here while I take a shower?”

Clark could feel the frown on his face. “No, funny business I swear, please?” Clark nodded and Malone entered the bathroom.

~*~

Ten minutes later, a different man walked out. Where Matches Malone was slickly handsome; in a seedy sort of way, the man who returned was simply gorgeous.

“I don’t know if you read the society pages, Mister Kent. But I’m…”

Clark finished for him. “Bruce Wayne.”

“I see my reputation precedes me.”

God, even his voice was different too, so smooth, and cultured.

“What the hell’s going on, why is Bruce Wayne masquerading as a common hood?”

“I was tracking a gangster who caused pain to someone I cared about. I wanted to see him pay for it. The drug bust took care of that.”

Clark asked, “So, what about, Joey?”

“What I said was true, I do want to help him, give him somewhere safe to live. Start a new life. The sex was a mistake.”

Clark was feeling strangely annoyed. “You said you thought he was beautiful, that you couldn’t resist him.”

Bruce held Clark's gaze and he said. “He is, but I don’t intend to put either of us in that position again.”

Clark stepped forward. “What if he does?”

“I wouldn’t let it happen.”

Clark couldn’t back down. “What if, he was on his knees in front of you right now? You could resist him?”

Bruce closed his eyes. “I’d try.”

Clark took a deep breath, took his glasses off, and ruffled his own hair. He lightened his voice. “Bruce?”

Bruce’s eyes flew open and gasped, “Joey?”

Clark smiled, “Clark Joseph Kent. I was there for the story.”

“You let them for a story?”

“I only had to do it a few times, I convinced Milano to save me for special clients.”

“No wonder, you weren’t enjoying yourself.”

“I enjoyed it, with you.”

Bruce smiled. “I know you did, I remember.”

“You were the only one who seemed to care.”

“I did, I do!”

Clark smiled.

)~(

Alfred Pennyworth had been notified that Master Bruce was returning to the Manor. His mission in Metropolis came to an abrupt end. Master Wayne had requested that the house be made ready for a guest. Alfred was almost insulted, Wayne Manor was always prepared for guests, but Alfred held his tongue.

When Alfred suggested the cobalt room for his guest, the Master had told him a separate room was unnecessary.

When the car arrived, Alfred took his position in the front of the house. The visitor turned out to be a young gentleman, in a suit and spectacles. Master Bruce made the introductions. 

“Alfred, this is my friend Clark Kent, Clark this Alfred Pennyworth, my butler and the man who raised me.”

Alfred felt a little taken back, although he knew Master Bruce saw him as more than a servant. He rarely spoke the words. Had this young Mister Kent managed to make a crack in his charge’s armour? Alfred wondered.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir.” The young man said.

“Thank you, Mister Kent, I am happy to serve you.” 

There were no false airs about Mister Kent and he was certainly respectful. He had created a good first impression with Alfred.

As they entered the Manor, Mister Kent complimented the grand house and the front prospect. However, there was no awe in the young man voice. That was interesting.

Master Bruce led Mister Kent upstairs stopping only to request breakfast in the morning. Alfred returned to the kitchen to plan breakfast.

~*~

Alfred was feeling put out.

When Master Bruce had started to outgrow his childhood bedroom Alfred had arranged for him to move into the larger bedroom above the kitchen, it was so that Alfred would know when the young Master was suffering from bouts of his nightmares. When he had returned from his travels, Master Bruce had refused the Master suite and had returned to his old room. Although since then he had never brought a guest home before.

Alfred raised his eyes to the ceiling; and shook his head. Maybe he could get Master Bruce to exchange rooms now. Alfred decided that some dusting needed doing in the east wing. Alfred was willing to put up with a lot from that boy but he was not willing to listen to him in the throes of passion.

He was going to leave the little buggers to it!

~*~

At mid-morning, Bruce came to the kitchen, with the smile of his childhood on his face. It warmed Alfred's heart to see it again.

“Good morning, Alfred.”

“Is there something you wish to share, Master Bruce?”

“He’s amazing, Alfred!”

Alfred coughed. Bruce looked abashed. “We were undercover at the same place.”

“Undercover? Sir, oh he is that Clark Kent of the Daily Planet?”

“You know of him?”

“I read the Daily Planet during my tea break every day; I am well acquainted with his work, Sir!”

Master Bruce nodded. “We are going to get to know each other as our real selves, Alfred, and see where this thing goes.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow and glanced at the floor. “Your real selves Sir, you mean?”

“No, Batman as got nothing to do with this.”

“You spend most of your time doing Batman’s work; it’s a part of you.”

“This is for me!”

“Very well, Sir, Speaking of your nocturnal activities - Master Bruce raised his eyebrow – Mister Fox requested your presence.”

Master Bruce looked like that little boy again, his lip sticking out, “Now? But Alfred!” he glanced at the ceiling.

“I am sure Mister Kent will still be here when you get back.”

~*~

Following Master Bruce’s departure, Alfred ventured upstairs.

He opened the bedroom door to the sight of Mister Kent exiting the bathroom naked. Alfred mentally added healing gel to the list of groceries, if Master Bruce was allowing Mister Kent, anywhere near his rear-end and with that endowment, he will need it.

Alfred was startled even more, when in a blink of an eye; Mister Kent was dried and dressed.

“Good Lord!” he exclaimed.

Mister Kent froze; he looked petrified.

“Breakfast will be served in the breakfast room Sir.” Alfred informed him and then quickly exited.

~*~

Several minutes later, in the kitchen, Mister Kent walked in with his cutlery and breakfast plate in his hands, and then he sat at the kitchen table.

Mister Kent smiled shyly at him. “I’d feel more comfortable in the kitchen, if you don’t mind?”

Alfred nodded.

“I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

“You are Superman; there is no need for explanations.”

Mister Kent’s eyebrows rose. “When are you going to tell Bruce?”

Alfred considered. If Master Bruce was unwilling to share his secret with him then Mister Kent owed Master Bruce nothing more. He had seen how happy Clark Kent had made his boy though. “I will not reveal your secret, Mister Kent, as long as it does not endanger Master Bruce. I just hope that one day you can trust each other enough to share everything.”

Mister Kent smiled. “So, do I.”

~*~

After that, Master Bruce and Mister Kent got closer romantically. Alfred and Master Clark became great friends, often sharing afternoon tea, while Master Bruce was at ‘work’.

They discussed Clark’s upbringing as well as Bruce’s and even exchanged recipes for Mrs Kent. Alfred always hoping that, during one of their weekends together they would exchange secrets.

)~~(

Several months later

Clark was at his apartment, preparing for the weekend with Bruce, Bruce rarely came to Metropolis for their time together, so Clark wanted to make his apartment as comfortable as possible. He knew Bruce wasn’t a snob; he had lived in places much worse that Clark’s humble apartment, but even so.

Clark was surprised to get an urgent call from Alfred. “Master Clark, it is of supreme importance that you listen to me. You must tell, Master Bruce, that you are Superman.”

“Why, Alfred, what’s happened?”

“Nothing yet, the boy won’t listen to me; you will have to be the rational one, Master Clark.”

“Does Bruce know something?”

“No, Sir... I cannot explain further, but if your relationship with him means as much to you as I believe it does, you have to tell him.”

Clark’s other line rang. “There’s someone else ringing me.”

“Goodbye, then Master Clark, good luck!”

Clark answered the phone. It was Bruce. “Hey, I’m arriving at your place in precisely two minutes.”

Clark smiled into the phone. “Okay, Bruce.”

His face fell when he put the phone down. What was Bruce going to say when he told him? He had to do it though, Alfred had never steered him wrong.

Clark was pacing, why was this happening now? He already had his plate full; The JLA was meeting tomorrow night, for the first time with Batman. This couldn’t have come at a worse time. Clark had just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Clark decided that a forward defence was the best option, he would tell Bruce as soon as he got here and then he would deal with his reaction.

It had been a good idea except, Bruce had grabbed Clark as soon as he got through the door. The one thing Clark couldn’t resist was a horny Bruce Wayne.

~*~

Clark felt incredible riding Bruce’s cock, Bruce was holding onto his hips thrusting up to meet Clark’s downward movement over and over again.

God, he loved this, he didn’t want to lose it. He bent over and licked at Bruce’s lips and tongue. Bruce’s hands moved to Clark’s back.

Clark couldn’t hold it back. “I’m Superman!”

Bruce laughed. “Yes, you are.” and then kissed him.

Clark sat up. “Bruce, I’m not joking. I am Superman.”

Bruce went stony faced and just watched him

Bruce made no response. Clark didn’t know what to do. He stuttered. “I-I’m sorry, I should of told you by now.”

Clark tried to get up, but he realized he was still impaled on Bruce’s cock – Bruce’s still hard cock. A shudder went through Clark, he lifted himself up and then back down onto Bruce’s erection slowly.

Bruce rolled them over in a practised move. Then pinned Clark’s hands above his head, he watched his own hands holding Clark’s wrists, as he thrust into him.

“You’re letting me pin you down, aren’t you?” Bruce was looking into his eyes now and he could not lie.

“Yes.”

“You’re mine?”

“Yes.”

With every answer, Bruce thrust into him.

“Kal-El of Krypton?”

“Clark Kent of Kansas!”

Bruce kissed him and Clark knew everything was going to be all right.

)~~(

Bruce rang Alfred. “Master Bruce, is everything well, Sir?”

“I can’t believe I’m telling you this but Clark is Superman.”

Bruce could hear amusement in Alfred’s tone. “Really, Sir, that is quite extraordinary.”

“Yes, it is, Alfred.”

“Did you tell him your secret, Master Bruce?”

“No, Alfred.”

“Hopeless!”

“What was that, Alfred?”

Alfred asked, “Why not, Master Bruce?”

“I want to meet Superman first.”

“Oh, dear, Master Bruce, are you not acquainted, with your own paramour, Sir?”

“It’s not the same, Alfred, Batman doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

The phone call ended without Alfred being able to understand the difference. It was simple to Bruce, Clark Kent was Bruce Wayne’s boyfriend. Now that Batman was joining the JLA, Superman was now Batman’s teammate nothing more.

~*~

Entering the League headquarters was an eye opening experience. Batman saw equipment he would like to own. He also saw gaps in the technology that they already had, that he could help with. The so-called heroes were friendly but also wary of him. However, it was his own reaction to Superman, which floored him. Bruce must have been foolish to believe that he could separate his feelings on the job.

With the man, he love…liked a lot opposite him.

Bruce tried to reconcile his sweet and sexy lover. With this powerful and extremely confident leader of heroes in front of him, he was remarkable. Bruce was hard even now; luckily, his armour hid the fact from those around him. Bruce just hoped Clark was just as impressed with Batman

Bruce couldn’t help ogling Clark in his tight uniform. At one point, Superman caught him looking at him but he didn’t say anything, he just sort of scowled at him. Batman agreed during the meeting to be a member of the team.

~*~

Batman returned to Clark’s apartment and waited. Not long after, Superman came through the open window. His eyes flickered around in the darkness.“Bruce, are you here?”

When there was no reply, he went to the bathroom, and switched on the light, Superman started to undress, he came out topless. Batman spoke then. “You are truly impressive, Superman.”

Superman turned quickly and saw him.

Batman came out of the shadows.

“What are you doing here, Batman?”

Batman let his eyes wander over Superman’s body. “I thought it might be obvious. I can tell by your uniform you like being looked at.”

“Well, you thought wrong. Get out!” Superman glared at him

He murmured, “You are delicious.”

“Listen, Batman, I’m flattered I really am, but I have a boyfriend.”

Batman stalked forward. He reached out. “Who could be man enough for the Man of Steel?” he cupped Superman through his shorts.

Superman had him pinned by the throat to the wall, before he could blink. “Don’t you ever touch me again, Batman!” Superman snarled at him.

Bruce‘s blood was singing in his veins. “Yes.”

Superman released him and went to step away. Batman grasped him and took his mouth.

Superman pulled back and stared at him. Superman then lunged forward and kissed him back. He lifted him up in his arms and carried Batman to the bed. He spun him around so he landed on the bed face down. Superman undid the bottom half of the armour. Superman quickly prepared him and then Superman took him hard.

Batman growled, “Oh, god, yes!”

“Is this what you wanted, Batman?” Superman demanded.

The question threw Bruce; he didn’t know what Clark was thinking, he answered anyway.

“Yes!”

“You‘re mine?”

“Yes!”

“Batman of Gotham?”

Bruce was relieved. He knew his part.

“Bruce Wayne of Wayne Manor!”

They both came then.

~*~

Afterwards as they were lying in bed, “Do you think we will be all right, we both have such complicated lives?”

Bruce smiled. “Maybe, but we seem to have complementary lives. We fit. We understand each other’s way of life.”

Clark smiled then too. “Yeah and we do have Alfred on our side. This could have been a disaster if it wasn’t for him.”

“Why, what does Alfred know?”

Clark shrugged, “Everything?”  
  
THE END

  



End file.
